


The Day DG Stopped Wearing Jeans

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V. (And suddenly one day, she stopped wearing jeans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day DG Stopped Wearing Jeans

She whimpered as she tightened her grip on the edge of the desk with her hands, as Cain held her bare hips in his hands, thrusting in and out of her body with deep strokes. She knew that they would have made a scandal if someone walked into the library and saw them doing what they were doing, but at that moment, she didn't really care as she felt every inch of Cain's hard cock inside of her, causing sensations that only he could create.

Cain couldn't help himself, as he moved inside of her, taking her the way that he meant to, but as he felt the hot clench of her muscles around him, he couldn't hold back the groan that threatened to come out. He looked down at her, to find her face flushed with the pleasure that was coursing through her body, her breasts moving with the pace of his thrusts, her nipples still tight and damp from his mouth, having suckled them as soon as he bared them to gaze when he first brought her into the library. Remembering the way she gasped as he used his mouth on her breasts, he gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on her hips. With a hard thrust of his hips, he made her come, with his name coming out of her with on small moan.

He gave her a moment, as he withdrew from her body, before setting her dress to rights so that no one would know what had happened between the two of them. Looking at her, he saw the look on her face, one that he knew she got when something was going one inside that mind of hers, "DG, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.", she answered, sitting up on the edge of the desk, with him still standing between her parted legs, "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About?", he asked, not willing to let it go as he squeezed her thighs, "Come on, darlin'."

She sighed, "Well, I was just thinking that I'm going to have to finally take my mother's advice."

"And what might that be?", he asked, and she gave him a small smile, "To stop dressing the way that I've been dressing in jeans and T-shirts."

Cain was confused, "Why would you want to do that?"

The grin on her face made him look at her, "Are you going to tell me, or are you going to make me guess?"

"Well, it's just that if you are going to react like this every time that you see me in a dress, then I'm just going to have to start wearing dresses more often.", she said, winking at him, "And just think...", she scooted forward on the desk, looping her arms around his neck, "...you'll be the only one to know that I won't be wearing anything underneath it."

Cain grew hard upon hearing those words come out of her mouth, and before DG knew was going on, she was off the desk, and being pulled out of the library behind him, a smile appearing on her face as she realized the impact that her words had on him.


End file.
